Galvanax
Galvanax was the reigning, undefeated champion and producer of the popular universal game show, Galaxy Warriors and the main antagonist of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He and the show's contestants come into conflict with the Ninja Steel Rangers due to his obsession with acquiring the Ninja Power Stars so that he can rule the universe all for the sake of his narcissism and his reputation. Character History 10 years ago, Galvanax and his generals, Ripcon and Madame Odius, arrived on Earth to claim the Ninja Nexus Prism. Upon tracking it to the home of ninja master Dane Romero, Galvanax attacked him causing the Ninja Nexus Star to change Dane into the red power ranger. Dane gave him a good fight, but after Ripcon took Dane's younger son Brody hostage, Galvanax took the opportunity to blast him and take the Star. As Galvanax was on the verge of acquiring the Star's power, Dane struck the star with his sword, causing a shock wave. As the dust settled, Dane had disappeared and the Ninja Nexus Prism was in his place with the pieces of the Nexus Star inside forming 6 Ninja Power Stars. Galvanax then angrily struck the Prism, but Madame Odius said it couldn't be broken. He then ordered the Prism to be taken to the ship and Brody put in chains. In the present, Galvanax used the contestants of his show Galaxy Warriors to try remove the Power Stars from the Prism. After the latest failure, a frustrated Galvanax was told by Madame Odius that rather than remove the stars, they could make new ones from the Ninja Steel that once covered the Prism. Galvanax then ordered the ship go to Earth. After Brody, Redbot, and Mick stole the Prism and escaped to Earth, Galvanax sent one of his contestants Korvaka after them, saying he would fry him in the ship's engines should he fail. After Ripcon fails to destroy Mick, Galvanax thinks the Rangers are officially cockroaches. Galvanax walks on the stage and shoves Cosmo Royale out of the way and then talks to the audience about any contestant find the Power Rangers' Ninja Power Stars and then become the champion. Galvanax sends Ripperat to steal the Ninja Steel from Mick as well as Calvin and Hayley. After the 5 teenagers becomes Power Rangers, Galvanax is so furious and orders Ripperat to destroy the Rangers. Galvanax says the show is not over but Cosmo Royale summons the Gigatify on Ripperat in a attempt to defeat Rangers. Cosmo reveals that the higher ratings of Galaxy Warriors to Galvanax but he doesn't care about the ratings and says Power Stars will be his goal. Galvanax wants Spinferno to get the Power Rangers from the Rangers before he can snuff out his flames, Spinferno quickly disrupts Cosmo Royale's show which makes him dizzy. After the Rangers use Ninja Steel Megazord to destroy Skullgator, Galvanax lose his temper and orders Ripcon, Madame Odius, and Cosmo Royale to leave his lair or they're get thrown all the way to the sun as a failure. Meanwhile in the ship, Galvanax looks at potential portraits of contenders including Lavagor's brother (who he calls dumber than his brother) and Ripcon's mother (who he says is just too ugly, much to Ripcon's annoyance). Dissatisfied with all the choices, Gavanax is convinced by Ripcon to go to Earth himself. Galvanax vows to get revenge on Brody for stealing his Ninja Nexus Prism and humiliating him. Galvanax, Ripcon, and Madame Odius take an army of Kudabots down to Earth where they confront Brody. Galvanax accuses Brody of "betraying" him by stealing the Nexus Prism. Brody retorts that Galvanax destroyed his father and kept him prisoner for ten years. Brody then summons his friends, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Foster, and Sarah Thompson who meet Galvanax for the first time. While Preston and Calvin are unnerved by Galvanax's size, Brody urges them to show no fear. Hayley and Sarah proceed to taunt Galvanax, with Sarah calling him a "chump", which causes the audience on the ship to boo. Madame Odius quietly warns Galvanax that if the Rangers knock him down even once, the audience will see him as weak. Galvanax saves face by telling Brody that he wants a one-on-one fight and that they will settle this another time. Galvanax summons Slogre leaving him to deal with the rest of the Rangers and tells him not to disappoint him. He, Ripcon and Madame Odius then retreat and return to the ship. Later, while Slogre has put Calvin, Hayley and Sarah under his spell and causing them to to slow motion in order to have them to hand over the Ninja Power Stars, Galvanax is proud and says he loves the contestant. After Brody manage to get Yellow, White and Pink Ninja Power Stars from Slogre, Galvanax witness that he and Preston saving the day much to Galvanax's annoyance. The spider monster Tangleweb who tries to eat Cosmo Royale while Galvanax and Ripcon watch over the stage but it turns out Tangleweb spits out the Kudabot and claims that he was hungry. Galvanax sends Tangleweb to eat the Rangers except Calvin for his meal. After Tangleweb was destroyed by the new formation of Ninja Steel Megazord's Rumble Tusk Megazord, Galvanax blames Ripcon for losing the spider monster, as for his punishment, he gets his to clean every toilet in entire ship including his toilet. After Badpipes was destroyed, Galvanax blames Ripcon for another failure. Much to the rangers' horror, Hacktrack has upgraded Sarah's tech of the holoprojector. Using it, Hacktrack can create 8 gigantic clones of Galvanax while the real one stays on the Warrior Dome. Fortunately, Sarah creates another device and allows Hacktrack to absorb it, as it starts to damage the monster. Sarah reveals this gizmo has a computer virus in it, which severs Galvanax's connection, dispelling the clones. Angered by the fact that the Gold Ranger has destroyed another of his monsters and he was on Warrior Dome Ship he loads Ripcon to find the traitor. Galvanax hopes that Trapsaw will be better than his brother but he is destroyed by the Rangers and he scolds Ripcon for yet another failure. Galvanax appears in the flashbacks when Aiden telling his story after Brody has been kidnapped. Later, he looks the Rangers given theirs Ninja Power Stars to Madame Odius and Toxitea in exchange for the antidote to save Brody who was poisoned but the Rangers replaced their Stars by false stars in chocolate and Toxitea is destroyed soon after. Galvanax is furious that Ripcon has sent an android to find the Ninja Steel and hide the Gold Ranger on The Warrior Dome Ship. Understanding that Madame Odius framed him, Ripcon says that she is the traitor but she answers that she has nothing to hide. Galvanax gives Ripcon one last chance. He either destroys the Rangers or he will destroy him and orders Cosmo to Gigantify Ripcon. Ripcon is finally destroyed by the Rangers and Galvanax loses his second in command but is persuaded to be clear of the traitor and takes Madame Odius as his new second in command without knowing that she is the real traitor. Galvanax hopes that Shoespike will be the monster who will take the Ninja Power Stars after enchanting many of the Rangers but Shoespike is destroyed by the Rangers. When Princess Viera and Drillion arrive on Warrior Dome Ship, Madame Odius says to Galvanax that half of The Lion Galaxy thinks she's weak but he answers that she has the potential to destroy the Rangers, otherwise Drillion will destroy them. When Viera forces Drillion to retreat, Galvanax says to her that half of the Lion Galaxy thinks she's weak, and if she doesn't destroy the Rangers The Lion Galaxy will think the same thing. When Viera leaves after saying to Galvanax that she has a plan, he convinces Drillion to join him and that if Viera can not destroy the Rangers, he destroys them and her to become the new leader of The Lion Galaxy. Later, Cosmo Royale gigantifies Drillion and sends two Skullgators to help him. The Rangers destroy the two Skullgators but Drillion defeats the Ninja Fusion Zord. Fortunately, Viera arrives and saves the Rangers with the Lion Ship and forces Drillion to retreat once again. Furious, Galvanax orders two Kudabots to activate Laser Cannons, Viera survives but his Ship is damaged. Soon after, Madame Odius says to Galvanax that they must be sure that Viera's Ship has been destroyed. When Drillion returns to Warrior Dome Ship, she says that he is lucky that the Rangers didn't destroy him. Listening to that, Drillion charges her but Galvanax saves her saying that she is right, Viera was about to give a lesson and he must destroy the Lion Ship. After that Madame Odius makes Drillion stronger by transforming his second hand into a Toolbox, he sends him to destroy the Lion Ship. Furious that Red Ranger has destroyed Drillion, thanks to Viera's Lion Armor, Galvanax orders a Kudabot to Gigantify him. But Drillion is finally destroyed by Brody and the Lion Fire Megazord. Galvanax arrives with Cat O'Clock and is furious to see that Redbot has created a blog with his adventures. He orders Cat O'Clock to take the Ninja Power Stars by enchanting Redbot's books but Redbot and Kody do fail his plan and Cat O'Clock is destroyed by the Rangers. Later, Cosmo creates his blog saying that he is the champion of Galaxy Warriors' and has a plan to take the Ninja Power Stars while also mentioning that he was once wrapped in the finest Eltarian silk. Galavanax has heard him and destroys the blog. Galanax then warns Cosmo that if he does another stupid thing like this, he will make him be offline like Cat O'Clock. Galvanax is convinced that Abrakadanger is the contestant who will retrieve the Ninja Power Stars and will destroy the Power Rangers once and for all, during his conversation with Madame Odius. But Abrakadanger is finally destroyed by the Rangers. After Forcefear's death, Madame Odius sees (offscreen) with a Buzzcam that Victor and Monty have the Ninja Power Stars thanks to their Magnet and warns Galvanax. Galvanax arrives on Earth with her and Basher Bots. He says that she is right when she said that it's some kind of magnet and congratulates Victor and Monty for building it. He looks for the Ninja Power Stars but remarks that the Ninja Power Stars are not here and Odius says that the Rangers must still have them. Galvanax answers not for long and orders her to take Victor and Monty to the ship and she obeys. With the Buzzcam, Galvanax informs Cosmo and the rest of Galaxy Warriors that this season finale will be one to remember when he finally takes all of the Rangers Ninja Power Stars and then laughs. Galvanax keeps addressing Cosmo as well as Galaxy Warriors through the Buzzcam saying that the last fight begins and that he is finally going to destroy the Rangers and sends his Basher Bots to fight them. Supporting no more that the Rangers get the upper hand over his warriors, Galvanax uses his magnet recently acquired to steal Sarah, Preston, Calvin, Levi and Hayley's Power Stars . The Basher Bots neutralizes them easily and Galvanax orders them to take them to the Warrior Dome Ship. He tries to also steal Brody's Power Star, but he dodges and destroys the magnet with his blaster. Furious, Galvanax tells him that he is going to destroy him just like he destroyed his father and uses his lance to send him to make a gliding flight. Brody manages to escape him with Mick thanks to the Megamorph Motercycle. Galvanax addresses Cosmo once more as well as the Galaxy Warriors through the Buzzcam saying that the Red Ranger is only delaying his tragic end and that he will soon possess his power star. He reappears with his Basher Bots having heard Brody and Mick speak about an asteroid containing ninja steel, and says that this is fascinating and that he will take care of it later wanting Brody's Power Star first. He leaves him the choice: either he gives him his star to complete his collection, (Galvanax hung the 5 other stars on his champion belt), or the Basher Bots will destroy his new prisoners. When he asks him for what he chooses, Brody decides to destroy his Power Star with his father's sword. Surprised, Galvanax can only push "no" while Brody breaks his star into three pieces causing an enormous explosion. Galvanax gets up and notices that Brody and Mick disappeared. He perceives the Nexus Prism, 10 years ago during his arrival on Earth. He sees the three Red Ninja Power Stars and tries to steal them by breaking the Nexus Prism with his lance but unsuccessfully. Two of the three stars send him to make a gliding flight and destroy his Basher Bots. When Galvanax takes back consciousness, he wonders what is happening and discovers 2 Ninja Red Rangers (Brody and Mick). He gets ready to attack them when the third star sends him to make another gliding flight and Dane Romero appears as the third Red Ranger. Galvanax is astonished to see again the one that he considered destroyed, then he fights the Rangers. They manage to put him on the ground, but he says that there is more than one way of using the power of the ninja steel while melting the ninja steel with his lance, then drinks all the ninja steel and uses his new powers to put the Rangers on the ground. He also pushes away Brody and his father who tried to attack him again. Galvanax orders Cosmo to gigantify him and after the Galaxy Warriors voted yes, he is gigantified. While he is about to finish the Rangers, Galvanax is attacked by a magnetic beam sent from the Warrior Dome Ship, which pulls all the ninja steel he drank. When he asks who dares betray him and he will get them for this, he hears Madame Odius shouted at him that Ripcon wasn't a traitor but that it was her and that was it was always her. While she laughs, Galvanax curses Odius. Then the asteroid containing ninja steel attracted by the magnetic beam, destroys it by colliding the Warrior Dome Ship and sends it into space. Galvanax laughs about Madame Odius' fate and that it's the Rangers turn to bite the dust. He gets ready to crush them like ants but the Rangers join the Nexus Prism to launch a final attack and Galvanax is finally destroyed by 8 Ninja Steel Rangers when they per￼formed thier Ninja Nexus Morph Final Attack.Attack. Arrogant as ever, Galvanax protested his defeat as he was the "greatest of all-time" before falling backwards onto his back and detonatjng￼ Personality Arrogant, obstreperous, abusive, aggressive, egotistical, self-indulgent, prideful, overbearing, paranoid, obnoxious, loud, and overly narcissistic, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Though he is easily frustrated, he has shown some level of patience as he waited ten years for the Ninja Power Stars to be removed. He seems to value Madame Odius for her advices and ideas, which is ironically the result of his downfall. Galvanax does not tolerate failure and will often abuse his followers, including Ripcon, in spite of their dedication and commitment to him. He appears to have no respect for Cosmo Royale, on account of that he tends to push him around and talks down to him but he seems changed about him in his final battle against the Rangers. He also seems to have a disdain for children, let alone teenagers, to the point of even going as far as comparing them to infesting cockroaches that need to be exterminated. Because of being the champion who is out of practice, he worries about the risks of losing his fans and fame if he were to get knocked down once, thus would render him a loser in his mind. Due to this, he'd send out contestants than to do it himself all the while doing the scheming of his plans instead. He'd rather have a fair one on one duel instead of going against all of the rangers. He also comes off as a dishonest, treacherous, cunning, manipulative, and deceptive; when it comes to having Brody in his captivity: claiming himself to have spared, then gave him a "home" on his ship, before being "repayed" by having "his" Ninja Nexus Prism taken away from him, even going as far calling Brody a "traitor" and wanting a personal duel with him. However, he relies on brute strength and fighting skills more than he does intelligence and capability, which makes him victim to Madame Odius's deceitful nature. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Galvanax is powerful in his own right as he is capable of fighting Dane Romero while he possessed the Ninja Nexus Star as well as being the reigning champion of Galaxy Warriors. **'Enhanced Strength: After drinking the molten Ninja Steel, Galvanax gets an increase in strength. *'Hand to Hand Combat: '''He can throw his weight and size around to his advantage. *'Armor: 'Galvanax has super strong golden armor that can withstand punishment, in the episode "Return of the Prism" which is the first part of the two-part pilot episode, it is powerful enough to take an explosion blast of the Ninja Nexus Prism and not get scratched. *'Monster summoning-When he has either had enough of battling or needs assistance, Galvanax can summon a monster to him simply by saying it's name. This was demonstrated when he summoned the Slogre to fight the Rangers him the episode "Presto Chang-o." *'Cunning:' Despite his brutish demeanor and being out of practice, he relies on using his head to carry out his schemes which for the most part are somewhat almost successful. But nowhere is he even close to Odius's intelligence. *'Lighting Vision: '''Galvanax can fire red lighting beams from his eyes. His clones also possessed this ability. *'Metal Digestion: Galvanax has the ability to drink molten hot metal, such as Ninja Steel without having severe internal damage. *'''Ninja Steel Enhancement: '''After guzzling down Ninja Steel, he would have enhanced strength, shoot spikes, and summon a shadowy energy attack named '''Claws Of Darkness. Arsenal *'Naginata: '''To aid in combat, Galvanax carries a naginata as his weapon. **'Energy Lasers: Galvanax can fire neon purple energy lasers from his Naginata. **'Energy Beam: '''Galvanax can also fire powerful neon purple energy beams from his Naginata. **'Energy Wave: 'Galvanax is also capable of firing neon purple energy waves from his Naginata, which are powerful enough to take Brody's father out of his Ranger form in one blast. **'Flamethrower: 'Galvanax can also launch streams of neon purple flames from his Naginata as well, capable of melting the Power Stars. **'Lighting Beam: 'Galvanax can also fire light purple colored lighting beams from his Naginata. *'Mind Helmet: 'A specially made helmet for controlling his giant holo-clones after hacking into Sarah's technology. Rendered useless when the clones disappeared. *'Magnet: '''A device that was used by Victor and Monty, he used it to steal the Ninja Stars from the Ninja Steel Rangers. Destroyed by Brody's Ninja Blaster. Weaknesses * '''Lack of Exercise: '''Due to not continuing with keeping himself in shape after ten years, Galvanax has lost a sum of his endurance and strength. * '''Temperament: '''Galvanax's own ferocious attitude would leave him blind sighted from correcting his flaws. * '''Commitment to his fans and TV show-Whilst arrogant and extremely cocky, his love for his fans and TV show can interfere with his willingness to fight. This was shown in the episode "Presto Chang-O" when Madame Prius convinced him not to fight as being knocked down once might make himmlook weak to the viewers and his fans. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Galvanax is voiced by Richard Simpson. Notes *Galvanax's design incorporates a shikami mask from Noh theater. *Galvanax's hatred for children and teenagers are similar to that of Ivan Ooze, the main antagonist of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. **Interestingly enough, this is also similar to Rita Repulsa's sentai counterpart, Witch Bandora's hatred for children as well. *Galvanax's attempts to persuade the Red Ninja Steel Ranger is very similar to that of Koragg's connection to Nick Russell from Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Galvanax's grudge against the Red Ranger is akin to Master Xandred's from Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. *Galvanax's grudge is also very similar to Master Org's against his respective Red Ranger from Power Rangers Wild Force. *Galvanax's design is based on a Japanese war armor and an oni. *Unlike his super sentai counterpart where he's spent most of the time as a disembodied spirit, Galvanax has a body, and actively directs his schemes. *Galvanax's name was originally going to be Zircon, until it was changed to Galvanax. *Galvanax is so far the only main villain from a main season who doesn't appear in a Super Season. While main villains from main seasons have returned in a super season after being apparently destroyed (Master Xandred, Vrak, and Sledge) Galvanax is completely destroyed at the end of Ninja Steel. Appearances }} See Also Category:Main PR Villains Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Final PR Villains Category:PR First Villain Category:Deceased PR Villains